


Interrupted

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: All or a sudden, you heard footsteps, and so did J, he stood up fast.It was Jared. Looking handsome as ever with his short dark hair slicked back, his face clean shaven, and the most expensive tux on.
Relationships: Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 11





	Interrupted

The only thing you have on is his purple button shirt. The fabric tickles against your bare skin. 

His tattooed fingers softly stroke you. The metal of his J ring feels like a cool rush against your leg. As he reaches toward your vagina. 

You can feel yourself getting ridiculously wet to the point were once his hand reaches your thigh, he feels your juices running down. 

All or a sudden, you heard footsteps, and so did J, he stood up fast. 

It was Jared. Looking handsome as ever with his short dark hair slicked back, his face clean shaven, and the most expensive tux on. 

What the fuck could he be doing here?  
And how did he find you?

All these questions dissapear from your mind as you look at daddy, he doesn't look mad, actually quite the opposite. 

Like maybe he invited him. 

J apporaches him, staring at him, with a, lustful glare. Jared looks at him the same. 

Your heart is pounding. You are confused but at the same time, you can't help but admire both of them and how sexy they look.

You didn't know why Jared was there and you had so many questions, but those all faded from your mind when you saw Jared's hand start caressing Joker's pale chest. 

You couldn't quite see Joker's face since he was getting closer to Jared. It shocked you a bit at the sight of anyone tounching him considering that J would kill anyone that dared touch him that wasn't you. 

But at the same time you hoped Joker would let him touch him. A devilish thought rushed over you. The thought of having them both. Having both of their piercing blue eyes run over your body, both pairs of hands touching every inch of you, both of them taking turns fucking you.

You swallowed hard, and just at that moment the two men's lips joined, they were devouring each other. And the sight of them grabbing and kissing made your insides ache, you wanted them both now so bad. 

You couldn't help but take your hand to your clit and rub it. You moaned hoping that it would catch their attention. 

But they kept kissing, Joker grabbed Jared's ass as Joker grabbed Jared silky brown hair. 

Your movements got faster and faster, and eventually they stopped, and both pairs of blue eyes met yours. 

Jared walked up to you slowly, and you stood up from the chair, then you started unbuttoning his suit while his fingers tugged on your nipples and Joker kissed your neck. 

Jared took a seat on the chair, and smiled at you. You smiled back, taking his pants off revealing his hard cock, that was just a huge as Jokers. 

You had the slight fear of how on earth you could take both of their huge lengths but shook it off. You knew you could do it. 

You started sucking Jareds cock, licking from bottom to top and sucking on his balls, while you felt Joker put you ass up, and start licking both your holes back and forth. 

You were making Jared moan loud, he gripped your hair and started fucking your mouth, then he took it out and started smacking your face with it, as you chuckled at him. 

Joker smacked your ass and told you to get in the chair now. You always did as told. 

Jared open your legs up, putting your left leg on the arm rest. Joker then started kissing your thighs, leading his tongue to your pussy. 

Jared and you were kissing, as he bit your lips, and grabbed your tits rough before he started kissing your neck leading to your nipples. Both their wet tongues worked on both senstive areas. You were losing it. 

Joker circled his tongue around before sucking on your clit, putting it all in his mouth before relasing his tongue with saliva streams, then his tongue started fucking your hole and licking your ass hole. 

Jared sucked and bit gently as both your nipples going back and forth between each tit. 

Goddamn, how did I get this lucky.  
You thought.

You were so close to hitting the most intense orgasm. But before you could Joker stood up and told you to stand up. 

Jared then sat back in the chair. 

You knew what he was doing. 

You smirked at both of them, you pussy and ass were soaking wet and you were ready for both of their cocks. 

You sat on top of Jared and and your pussy slid so easily on his cock. 

You started riding him fast before Joker grabbed your ass and you went slow. He licked your ass enough so that his dick could slip in it with ease. 

Joker grabbed a chair and faced it toward you and Jared, and he sat there so that you could ride them both. 

Joker grabbed your ass sliding it down on his dick, as you started riding both of them. 

You were so, so close to cumming. Both of them could tell, and started pounding into you as you sat there and orgasmed the most intense orgasm you could of ever imagined. 

Jared then sat you up and him along with Joker licked at your juices and at your throbbing holes.


End file.
